


I Lost It

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bonding over books, F/M, It has a happy ending in the end, Painting, Sad Loki, break-up, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You leave Asgard. Loki finds out that you've chosen someone else to give your love to and he decides to win you back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Lost It

“I can’t do this anymore!” You screamed at Loki. He rolled his eyes and went back to reading. “If it’s not something you want, you don’t care!”

“I don’t understand why you’re getting so upset.” He said casually. You froze, tears in your eyes. You looked at the painting sitting on the table. You had spent months getting all the colors right and the landscape perfect. You had been painting the most wonderful portrait of Asgard at sunset. For him. And he didn’t care.

“Okay.” You said quietly. You turned on your heels and marched to your room, using the magic that you had been taught while living here to throw open the door and start your packing before the door was even shut. Loki had followed you though and noticed everything.

“What are you doing?” He asked, watching you throw all your things into bags.

“If this is the way it’s going to be then I quit.” You said. He raised an eyebrow at your statement.

“And what exactly does that mean?” He asked. You didn’t even turn to look at him.

“I’m leaving Asgard.” You said, packing the last book of yours in a bag before gathering them. “And I’m never coming back.” You marched out the door, past Loki, and went to find Thor, who would be able to help you leave. Loki stood there.

“You’re bluffing.” He said, even though his heart was aching.

“No I’m not.” You said, tears threatening to fall. Loki watched you as you walked away.

“I’ll just wait here then.” He called after you.

You sought out Thor, who took in your state of mind and was against the idea of you leaving, but was scared of what might happen if you stayed. So he took you to Heimdall, who saw to your safe travel to Earth, a place he was sure you’d be safe on.

Thor found Loki later, sitting in your empty room, arms crossed, waiting.

“Brother?” Thor asked. Loki looked at him.

“She’ll come back soon.” He said. “She’s probably just walking around the garden or something.” Thor shook his head. “What is it?”

“She went to Earth.” He said. “She’s gone Loki.” Loki stood up and laughed.

“She’ll come back.” He laughed. “She always comes back.”

****

When you landed on Earth, you were greeted by a feisty redhead and a man with an arrow, thinking you were some troublesome Asgardian here to start trouble. And at hearing that, you burst into tears, thinking about the god of mischief. They looked at each other before the woman walked over to you.

“Hey now.” She said softly. “No tears, okay?”

“He’s such an ass!” You called. The woman looked over at the man, who shrugged.

“Who is?” She asked.

“Loki.” You said. A small smile appeared on her face.

“You and me are on the same side then.” She said, wrapping a comforting arm around you. “Name’s Natasha. And that’s Clint.” She said. “We’re going to be best friends if you hate Loki as much as we do.”

“Trust me, right now, I think I hate him more than anyone.” You said, retelling Natasha and Clint of why you left Asgard in the first place. Natasha’s eyes widened.

“That’s horrible!” She said. “Come on, let’s get her back to the tower. She needs some hot chocolate and a good bull session.” Clint smiled and they led you back to the tower, where you were about to meet the rest of the Avengers.

****

Tony instantly took a liking to you. You were curious about everything and he loved to show off. Steve felt protective of you within five minutes of meeting you. Bruce thought you reminded him of his little sister, someone he hadn’t seen in years. You didn’t know that Thor was a part of this team, but you didn’t really care. You felt safe here. And then your eyes fell on a sad looking man sitting in the corner, by himself, reading a book.

“Oh, that’s just Casper, the Friendly Ghost.” Tony said, making Natasha slap him in the back of the head. “Ow!”

“That’s Bucky.” Steve said. “Want me to introduce you?”

“I got this.” You said, slowly walking over to him. He looked up as you set on the stool across from him, the one he normally used to prop his feet up while reading for long hours.

“Hi.” You said, smiling.

“Hello.” He said, looking back down at his book.

“”The Great Gatsby”?” You asked. He looked up at you. “It’s one of my favorites.”

“Can you explain to me then what’s so important about Dr. T.J. Eckleburg?” He asked. You smiled and started a discussion with him, getting more words out of him within five minutes than he had spoken to any of the Avengers in months. Steve looked impressed.

“She’s good.” Clint said.

“Five bucks says they’ll be dating by the end of the month.” Natasha said.

“I’ll take that action but say two weeks.” Tony said. Everyone started to make their bets, but you and Bucky were oblivious to it. Instead, you were in your own little literary world.

****

Natasha won. By the end of the month, you and Bucky started dating. He loved it when you read to him from your favorite books and explained to him what different things meant. He would run his fingers through your hair as you browsed the rarely used library in the tower and smile when you’d get excited over finding a rare gem.

When Thor came to Earth, he was surprised to see you with the Avengers, and even more surprised to see you holding Bucky’s hand. You asked him about Asgard and everything, but not Loki. You didn’t care how he was doing. He broke your heart. You didn’t know if Thor was going to tell him where you were or not, but you doubted he cared anyway. He had probably moved on by now. You knew you had.

****

Over the course of the months that you lived with the Avengers, they all adored and utilized your talent for painting, even Bucky, who asked you to decorate his arm for different events. Tony even asked you to paint an official portrait for him. Which you happily did and he displayed it in full view.

“You’re amazing.” Bucky said, kissing your neck, making you blush. “What would I do without you?”

“You defiantly wouldn’t be the most colorful member of the team.” You joked, making him smile.

“I love you.” He whispered. Your mouth was open in surprise before you smiled and rested against him.

“I love you too.”

****

After returning to Asgard once, Thor found Loki sitting in the empty room that once used to be yours. He would check it every day to see if you had returned, but every day, he got nothing. He was holding a copy of your favorite book and staring out the window, watching for you.

“She’s not coming back, is she?” Loki asked, sensing his brother’s presence.

“I’m afraid not.” Thor said. “She has found another suitor on Earth. A friend of the Avengers.” Loki turned to look at him.

“I messed up.” Loki said, standing up. “I want to undo what I’ve done.”

“I think it’s too late for that.” Thor said. “She’s happy now. I was just there and she was painting a picture for someone and she was smiling. More so then I ever saw her do here.” Loki shook his head.

“I’m going to Earth.” He said. “I’m going to win her back.” Loki pushed past Thor.

“And Jane says I’m thick headed.” He groaned before following his brother back to Earth.

****

“There. Done.” You said, turning the picture to show Natasha. She had given you a picture of her favorite spot in Russia from childhood and asked you to paint it for her. You had just finished and received her smile when the doors slid open and Thor quickly ran in.

“(Y/n), before you get mad…” He was cut off by Loki running in. He spotted you and immediately wrapped his arms around you.

“(Y/n) I was so worried.” He said. You looked at Natasha for help. She was sending a text to Tony, who was with the others down in the rec room.

“Hey Reindeer Games, lay off.” Natasha said. Loki glared at her then turned his attention back to her.

“Please come home.” He said, stroking your cheek. “I miss you dearly.”

“No Loki.” You said. “This is my home now and I’ve met someone else. Someone who appreciates me.” As if on cue, Bucky came in and pulled Loki away from you.

“Get your hands off of me.” Loki growled, glaring at Bucky.

“Don’t touch her.” He said, protectively wrapping his arm around you.

“So, this is your new other.” He said, turning up his nose. “He’s broken.”

“I must have a type.” You said. “Now leave.”

“No.” Loki said. “I came here to win you back and I’m not leaving until I do so.” He looked at Bucky. “Man of metal, I challenge you to a duel for (y/n)’s heart.”

“Brother, this isn’t a good idea…” Thor said. Loki ignored him.

“I accept.” Bucky said. He gently kissed you before getting up, ready to punch Loki in the face. The Avengers all started taking bets.

“Please don’t.” You said. You watch as Bucky gets in a few good punches before Loki starts to fight back. He kicked Bucky in the stomach, hoping to knock the man down, but he stayed strong. After a few minutes, you got annoyed of it, because you knew they were evenly matched, due to Loki’s magic. So you stood in between them, hoping to stop it.

That’s when your world went dark.

****

You woke up in the med bay of the tower, with a worried looking Bucky and Loki standing over you. You groaned as you set up, your head feeling like it had been shattered into a million little pieces.

“What happened?” You groaned. Bucky held your hand.

“We didn’t see that you had stepped between us.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry I hurt you. I…” He teared up and gently kissed your forehead. You smiled warmly at him. Loki sighed.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be the boyfriend you wanted.” Loki said softly. You looked at him and Bucky could see the love between the two of you. He stood up.

“(Y/n), I think he still loves you.” He said. “More than I ever could.”

“Bucky…what are you talking about?” He gently kissed your lips.

“He was more worried than I had ever seen anyone get before. He cried and held you until Doctor Banner managed to get you here. He loves you.” You turned to look at Loki.

“Is…is this true?” You asked. Loki nodded.

“More than anything.” He said. You looked between the two of them. Bucky finally smiled.

“You’ll still be my best friend behind Steve.” Bucky said. You blushed. “And if you two get married, I better get an invite or I’m kicking him.” With that, Bucky left. You looked over at Loki. He shyly looked at you before pulling something out of the magical bag he had with him. You looked to see the painting that had started this whole thing.

“W-would you sign this for me?” He asked. And all you could do was smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea just came to me. What do you think of it?


End file.
